


Lou Doll Snow

by HarrisTomles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drama & Romance, M/M, Snow, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: Está es la historia de Louis, el muñeco de nieve.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lou Doll Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Fue la primera historia que escribí hace muchos años, es más un cuento, a mí parecer.

**_Nieve._ **  
  
  
  


  
En un lugar donde el frío y la soledad reinaba, se encontraba un muñeco de nieve. No se sabe cómo es que apareció, ni quién lo hizo, simplemente él ya se encontraba ahí desde que tenía uso de razón.  
  


La nieve caía mientras el muñeco observaba su descender con maravilla. Habían momentos en donde está se detenía, pero no solía durar mucho. El tiempo pasaba y nadie aparecía en su rango de visión. Estaba solo, se sentía demasiado solo en ese lugar.  
  


_¿A quién podría importarle un simple muñeco de nieve?_  
  


_¿Quién lo habrá hecho y dejado ahí?_  
  


No podía hablar, tampoco podía moverse. Simplemente podía ver y escuchar todo a su alrededor, aunque realmente no había mucho que escuchar, excepto las tormentas de nieve donde el viento soplaba demasiado y sus silbidos era el único sonido que conocía.  
  


No sentía frío, tampoco calor. No sentía absolutamente nada. Solo se quedaba ahí, observando todo lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Pero lo único que veía en su delante era un desierto de nieve, tan blanco como él. Tan puro e intocable.  
  


Pasaron tantos años en los que se encontraba ahí solo que no sabía lo que era tener algo de compañía. Jamás intentó hablar y, sinceramente, no creía ser capaz de hacerlo. Por esa razón, cuando él apareció, le hizo sentir tan raro y pensar que algo no estaba bien.  
  


_¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Qué busca?_  
  


—Hola —dijo ese hombre, pero yo no podía responderle—, veo que aún sigues aquí. No pensé que te encontraría de nuevo. Pero me alegra verte.

_No entendía, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Le alegraba verme?_  
  


—Cuando era niño, y te creé, me parecías tan alto, ahora yo soy más alto que tú —mencionó enderezandose, ya que se había agachado un poco para verme—. Sí, creo que te ganó en altura con una cabeza. —No podía elevar mi cabeza para verlo. Pero me entró la duda de todo con respecto a su persona.  
  


Quería saber más de él, quería que me contará. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo. Él me creó cuando era niño, pero por más que intentará recordarlo, no podía. Cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, no supe qué hacer. Para mí era la primera vez en que veía algo más que no fuera nieve.  
  


Empezó a hablarme de tantas cosas, parecía que no le importaba que yo no le respondiera porque él seguía y seguía hablándome. Además, había descubierto que los momentos más tristes del día era cuando se despedía de mí.  
  


Esperaba con ansias que vuelva al día siguiente. Me alegraba demasiado verlo llegar, me gustaba mucho escucharlo hablar, saber que estaba ahí me hacía sentirme menos solo.  
  


Cada noche solo deseaba volver a verlo para oírlo contarme sobre él y su vida. Descubrí que la última vez que estuvo aquí fue hace quince años. Dijo que este lugar le traía malos recuerdos y que por eso no quería volver. Pero lo hizo por ser una ocasión especial.  
  


—Deberías tener un nombre. No recuerdo si te puse uno anteriormente, pero te pondré otro -dijo sonriente—. ¿Cuál podría ser?  
  


_¿Un nombre? Jamás había tenido un nombre, no creí necesitarlo. Además, tampoco había hablado con nadie más._  
  


—¡Ya sé! ¡Lou! ¡Tu nombre será Lou! ¡Hey, Lou! —Parecía estar muy feliz con el nombre que escogió para mí y yo también lo estaba. Lo apreciaría siempre.  
  


También había comenzado a odiar las tormentas de nieve, solían gustarme por ser el único sonido que escuchaba. Pero cada vez que una tormenta se avecinaba, él no venía. No quería que se fuera de mi lado. Así que esperaba con ansias el día siguiente para que la tormenta pare y él pueda venir.  
  


Entonces pasó algo que jamás había esperado, ni siquiera imaginado o siquiera pensado.  
  


—¿Sabes en qué pensé al verte? —preguntó mientras se colocaba a mi altura.  
  


—... —Tuve la necesidad de responderle. Pero tampoco sabría que decirle.  
  


—En que eres el muñeco de nieve más bonito que jamás vi en mi vida —respondió sonriendo—. Y no lo digo solo porque yo te hice, pero los años te sentaron muy bien —dijo riendo.  
  


Solía pensar que también se había vuelto loco, pero era un loco muy lindo y el único que había sido capaz de verme, que se acercó a mí para hablarme y estar a mi lado.  
  


—Si pudiera, te llevaría conmigo a recorrer el mundo. Lo único que has debido ver es la nieve, el invierno eterno. La primavera también es una estación muy bonita —dijo parándose mejor mientras yo solo lo observaba.  
  


_¿Primavera? ¿Ver el mundo? Estoy seguro de que si me alejo de aquí, desaparecere. Me encantaría tanto ser como él y ver el mundo a su lado._  
  


_Ya no quiero ser un muñeco de nieve. No quiero, quiero estar a su lado._  
  


—Pero tampoco quisiera que te derritieras por mi deseo de llevarte lejos de aquí. —Lo que dijo hubiera logrado hacerme sonreír como también estar triste.  
  


Yo me derretiría por él, además de que siempre me transmite su calor y siento cosas tan raras que jamás esperé sentir, pero me gustan.  
  


—Me encantaría ser un muñeco de nieve para quedarme siempre a tu lado y jamás irme —dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
  


_Esas palabras... Sus palabras... Fueron una despedida._  
  
  


\+ + + ~ ° ~ + + +  
  


  
Soñé, jamás creí ser capaz de soñar algo. Soñé que era una persona normal y que podía hablar con él. Que podía tocarlo, sentirlo y que estábamos juntos.  
  


_En ese momento deseé más que nunca volver a verlo. Solo una vez más._  
  


Pero no llegó. Ni ese día o el siguiente y los demás siguieron pasando. Entonces tuve miedo y por primera vez quise correr, quise hablarle, gritar su nombre. Decirle que lo quería a mi lado, que no se vaya, que no me deje solo.  
  


_Que tome mi mano para jamás soltarla._  
  


Sin embargo, jamás volví a verlo y otra vez me quedé completamente solo.  
  
  
  


\+ + + + ~ ° ~ + + + +  
  
  


  
—Louis, despierta. —Escuché una voz mientras me removían.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido mientras abría mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz.  
  


—Despierta —habló Harry sentado a mi lado—, te dormiste y empezaste a estar inquieto, pensé que tenías una pesadilla.  
  


-¿Dónde...? ¿Qué? —Me acomode mejor en el asiento del avión. Dándome cuenta del lugar donde me encontraba.  
  


—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareado? Aún falta para que aterricemos —dijo llevando su mano a mi frente.  
  


—... —Me quedé callado unos segundos hasta que recordé mi sueño y lo que pasó antes de dormirme— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué me cuentas una historia tan triste?! —Golpeé su brazo repetidas veces.  
  


—¡Lo siento! Deja de golpearme, además te dormiste antes del final. —Me detuve antes de golpearlo nuevamente.  
  


—¿Final? ¿Cuál final? —pregunté extrañado.  
  


—De mi historia, al final ese chico vuelve y hace otro muñeco de él mismo para que le haga compañía a Lou, se llamaba Hazz. Entonces, se quedaron juntos para siempre —finalizó mientras yo me calmaba.  
  


—Ese final es mucho mejor que el de mi sueño, aunque también me hubiera gustado que el muñeco cobrará vida y se vaya de ese lugar —dije mirando por la ventanilla del avión.  
  


—¿Qué? ¿Cómo era tu sueño? —Harry colocó su brazo detrás de mi cuello, pasando por mis hombros para abrazarme.  
  


—Trataba sobre tu historia, él no volvía. Pero también pienso que fue mejor vivir poco tiempo con la persona que amas, a vivir eternamente solo. ¿No lo crees? —cuestioné acomodándome mejor sobre su hombro.  
  


—Por supuesto —sonrió apegándome más a él—. Pero yo no iba a dejar que mi Lou se quedará completamente solo. Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y que quiero estar siempre a tu lado.  
  


—Tonto —dije colocando mi brazo sobre su vientre para abrazarlo y volver a dormir—. Yo también te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado —Levanté mi rostro para darle un beso en los labios—. Te amo infinitamente, mi Hazz.  
  
  


—Oye, Lou, ¿no quieres ir al baño del avión? —Su pregunta me hizo reír.

—Vamos. —Afirme agarrando su mano para levantarnos e ir a ese cubículo que ya habíamos visitado antes.

Son muchas horas de vuelo, necesitamos esto.

**_FIN._ **  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
